Dear Bella, Dear Edward
by m244robp
Summary: Edward and Bella through the years.  Then something happens.  A story in epistolary form.    AH, OOC


**Author's Note:**

This is my first ever Twilight fic. Taking a familiar vein from one of my favorite fics, "Dear Mr. Masen" by jendonna, and the epistolary novel, _Griffin__ and__ Sabine_, I hope you enjoy my version of Edward and Bella.

Pre-read and beta'd by Dragon1974UK, SassyK, and SerendipitousMC. I love you ladies!

This appeared in this year's FGB BD compilation. Thank you for all those that contributed to this worthy cause.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>February 14, 1979<p>

_**Heart cut out of red construction paper with white lace fringe.**_

To: Isabella Cullen

Be my valentyn.

From: Edward Anthony Cullen

* * *

><p>September 13, 1981<p>

_**The Super Friends Birthday Invitation**_

What: Isabella Marie Swan's 8th Birthday

Where: The Swan Residence

When: September 13, 1981, Sunday at 2:00 pm

Come as your favorite Super Friend.

* * *

><p>November 17, 1986<p>

_**White lined notebook paper, folded into fourths.**_

Dear Bella,

Did you really kiss Tyler at the school dance last Friday? He's saying you did. I made a bet with him that he was lying. Please say you didn't. I don't want to come to school in my Batman costume.

Eddie

PS. If you did, do you think Tyler would take my He Man action figure collection instead?

* * *

><p>September 17, 1988<p>

_**Thank you card with flowers printed in front.**_

Dear Edward,

My mom is making me write these. Thank you for the mix tape you made for me as my birthday gift. I was really glad you put some INXS and Poison on there. That Tiffany shit is just driving me bonkers. But I did like "Waiting For Star To Fall," by that Boy meeting Girl band. Did I get their name right? I was actually surprised I liked it.

Anyway, thank you for the birthday gift. I can play it on the new Walkman my Mom sent me along with these crummy note cards.

Love,

Bella

PS. Do braces hurt? My Dad just told me I need to get them too.

PPS: Oh, by the way, I promised I wouldn't say anything, but Tanya Denali has a crush on you. I just thought you'd like to know that.

* * *

><p>June 17, 1991<p>

_**Under Edward's Graduation Portrait in Bella's copy of the Forks High School Yearbook.**_

Bella-Bo-Bella,

Have a great life! See you around. Good luck at Berkeley! Write me when I'm at Princeton. See you at Homecoming!

Edward

PS: By the way, I never did thank you for telling me about Tanya so many years ago. The past year wouldn't have been as great if it weren't for her.

PPS: You owe me a He Man action figure collection.

* * *

><p>January 1, 1993<p>

_**Lined notebook paper in an envelope.**_

Dear Edward,

Happy New Year! I'm sorry I missed homecoming this year, and Christmas, and as you can see, New Year's. My course load over here is just too much. Plus, money's tight so I can't just get up and leave. Dad said he understood. He doesn't have the extra money to send me a plane ticket from San Francisco to Port Angeles, either.

Dude, I heard from Angela Weber (you know my old friend with the glasses?) that you and Tanya broke up. Sorry to hear that, man. I thought you guys looked good together. Anyway, I hope the new year brings you something good.

There's got to be some hot Princeton chicks, right?

Happy New Year, again!

Bella

* * *

><p>April 17, 1995<p>

University of California, Berkeley

The President, The Faculty

and The Graduating Class of the

University of California Berkeley

College of Engineering

announce the graduation of

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

on Saturday, the Fourteenth of May

Nineteen Ninety Five

with a

Bachelor of Science Degree in

Computer Science and Engineering

Commencement ceremonies will be held at the

Greek Theater, at 9:30 am

* * *

><p>May 17, 1995<p>

The President, The Faculty

and The Graduating Class of

Princeton University

announce the graduation of

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

on Saturday, the Third of June

Nineteen Ninety Five

with a

Bachelor of Arts Degree in

Molecular Biology

Commencement ceremonies will be held at

Naussau Hall, at 10:00 am

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>ISwan

**Sent:** December 15, 2001

**To: **EACullen**  
><strong>

**Re:** Class Reunion

Dear Edward,

It was great to see you at the class reunion. It sucks that I couldn't stay longer for Christmas. Things aren't going well here at SAP, so I couldn't stay away from my work for very long. Plus, I have a new project starting up that will need me to travel for a bit.

I noticed you flirting with Tanya! Her boyfriend seemed pretty livid.

It was great to see everyone from the old days. I can't believe I've been away for so long. My work travel schedule is to blame. But, it's my life, gotta live it.

Talk to you soon.

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>ISwan**  
><strong>

**Sent:** January 27, 2003

**To: **EACullen**  
><strong>

**Subject:** NY visit

Dear Edward:

Hey! I'm visiting New York City to check on a project that my team rolled out for one our clients. I'll be there from February 14 to 17, 2003. (I know, right?) Do you think you can take a break from your research at Novartis to squeeze in dinner?

If you have plans that weekend, I'll be fine. Let me know.

Thanks,

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> EACullen**  
><strong>

**Sent:** February 17, 2003

**To: **BellaS**  
><strong>

**Subject:** The weekend.

Dear Bella,

As I am writing this, you're probably fast asleep on the plane back to San Francisco. I miss you already.

This weekend was amazing. I apologize for not being able to take you out more, but I guess we got kinda busy.

I know we didn't talk about what happened before you left. I wanted to, but I didn't know if you wanted to. So, I didn't. Yeah, I'm a chicken.

Look, if you want to talk about it, to figure out where to go from here, let me know. If you don't, and you just want to forget the whole thing, I can do that too. I know life is complicated. Call me when you get home.

Love,

Edward

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>BellaS**  
><strong>

**Sent:** February 24, 2003

**To: **EACullen**  
><strong>

**Subject:** Changes

Dear Edward,

Hey! I'm sorry for just getting back to you now. I haven't been dodging your calls. Well… maybe I have. I needed time to think.

When I got back to work, my boss called me into his office to inform me that the US headquarters promotion I wanted was being given to someone else. So I won't be moving to Pennsylvania as I had hoped.

Instead, they offered me something better. They asked me to head our Asia-Pacific consultancy operations out of Singapore. They want to make me Regional Manager! This is crazy! This is huge! I'm leaving by the middle of March.

It'll be a three-year stint, with the possibility of an extension to five years. After that, my boss says I can expect a position at headquarters.

This means, no more traveling! I'll finally be able to stay put in one place for a while. Of course, I'll be staying put in Singapore, that is.

So that sort of puts the brakes on this thing between you and me. I mean, it was just one weekend, it was Valentines, and we were lonely. And drunk. But hey, at least we'll have this memory to remember each other by, right? Who knows what will happen in three years time?

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>EACullen**  
><strong>

**Sent:** February 24, 2003

**To: ** BellaS**  
><strong>

**Subject:** Re: Changes

Bells! That's awesome news. I knew you'd get something good soon.

Look, I really am happy for you. Don't sweat last weekend. We're cool. I promise. I've got some stuff brewing on my side too.

Like you said, we'll have this memory to share. Let's keep it that way.

Hey, you'll never guess who just e-mailed me. Did you know that Tanya moved to Philadelphia last year?

Bella, I really am happy about your news. Good luck!

Yours,

Edward

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> "Esme Cullen"

**Sent:** October 20, 2008

**To: **eacullen**  
><strong>

**Subject:** Chief Swan

Edward darling,

How are things? I heard through the grapevine that Tanya finally signed the divorce papers. How is Jane adjusting? I am so happy that you have her for this Christmas holiday. I suppose I must thank Tanya for agreeing to that. I can't wait to see the both of you.

I have some sad news to share with you. Chief Swan passed away a week ago. He had a heart attack. His funeral is this weekend.

Bella is back from Singapore with her son. He looks about 4, or maybe 5, years old and looks exactly like you.

You have some explaining to do. Call me. Now!

Mom

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>_…_ (or is it?)


End file.
